third_starfandomcom-20200214-history
The Regedai Empire
The Regedai Empire The Regedai Empire is a human-majority empire encompassing the majority of the the centre of the continent of Erde. It shares land borders with Nesfeneu, Shaw Cral, Ciril Danath, Rodrana, Suuz, and Achait. The Regedai Empire takes its name from The[[The Regedai| Regedai]], ''a tribe of nomadic horsemen that overthrew the kingdom of Ainogar in 2090SS, uniting the various human and dwarf tribes in the area. The area now called The Regedai Empire was first settled by humans in The Age of the First Star, but after Ere'tsaa's invasion of Erde the human minority quickly exploded into a majority, and with the founding of Ainogar the elves were quickly pushed back to Achait and Rodrana. The Regedai Empire's terrain is a mixture of low hills, plains, and mountain ranges that serve as the primary borders of the empire. Governance Politics The Regedai Empire is ruled by Victor Rodonovich, also known as The Invincible Emperor. He overthrew his older brother, Odorac Rodonovich in a coup in 2702SS. Since then, Victor has ruled the Empire as an autocracy, with only his most trusted advisers on ''The Council, the ancient Regedai parliament. Law The Regedai legal system, developed over the centuries, is not too different from Human Common Law, ''the legal system used in all human-majority nations in Erde. The general essence of Regedai law is that it is made by judges sitting in courts, applying their common sense and knowledge of legal precedent to the facts before them. Crime is punished in a number of ways in the Empire, but the vast majority of petty crimes, such as theft or trespassing, is dealt with Maring. A criminal is tied on top of a Mare in heat, and sent into a field of Stallions. After an hour has passed, they are let free. Demography Population With over 40 million inhabitants, The Regedai Empire is by far the most populous nation in Erde, accounting for 65% of the combined total. 91% of that total are humans. 5% of the population of the Empire are Dwarves, usually living in The Dwarven Freelands, and the last 4% are a mixture of Elves, Gnomes, Halflings, Tieflings, Orcs, and Drow as a minority. Dragonborn account for less than 0.001% of the population of The Empire, and are mostly from King Reah's Lost Dragon Brigade, who settled in the Empire after their expulsion from Fandalor. Of the humans, only 15% are Regedai tribespeople. The majority of the population are Ainogese (50%), a few are Balak (20%) and a smaller proportion are Lusenyan (5%). Language Despite what its name suggests, only a small percentage of the residents of the Empire speak ''Regedai. The vast majority speak Common Erdan, and a smaller percentage speak Lusenyan and Balakirev. Because of the small percentage of minority races, Human languages are the only official languages in the Empire. Religion The majority of the Empire follow The Pentasta, the common religion across Erde. Of this, the majority of people worship Fandarin, and a smaller percentage worship Ansiliara. A small percentage, generally the Regedai tribespeople, worship The World Steed. The Empire has outlawed the worship of Belethax, The Jester, and The Blackmother for political reasons. History See The History of The Regedai Empire